<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Security Breach by Raze Flyn (tlanon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930969">Security Breach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn'>Raze Flyn (tlanon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journey Through Time [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>league of losers time line</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The third time line turns out to be the one featured in Marvel team up's league of losers story line.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journey Through Time [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Security Breach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.</p>
<p>I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.</p>
<p>This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Security Breach</p>
<p>He and the others had just got back from a quick scouting mission to a possible sighting of other super heroes when the alarms blared revealing a security breach. “Everyone move quickly,” he said and glanced at Tandy who took point.</p>
<p>They made it into the room to find several people they never expected to see sitting around discussing things. “We should probably explain why we are here,” Sam Guthrie from that mutant out fit X-force said speaking up. “Its a long story.”</p>
<p>“Just tell us what you’ve done with Reed,” Chad said looking around for his friend and mentor. He didn’t think for a second that these people if they were who they appeared to be had hurt Reed but he was going to stay on guard.</p>
<p>“It is all right Chad I am endeavoring to save one of their lives,” Reed’s voice came form the other room. “Ms. Summers can you explain what happened to James Madrox his DNA has been heavily mutated from its original form.”</p>
<p>“He was thrown into a reactor that ran on the terrigen mist crystals of the in humans,“ the red headed girl said. “Can you do anything for him?” She sounded extremely worried. “He got hurt saving me from having my face slashed open by Wolverine’s psychotic son.”</p>
<p>“Wolverine has a son,” Laurie asked from where she’d been circling around them in case they caused any trouble. He couldn’t blame her for being curious about possible family but before anyone could talk Reed called again.</p>
<p>“Chad I need you to go fetch me the mutation suppressing drug I believe if we shut down his mutation it will allow his body to stabilize and then we can allow his powers to reemerge slowly to allow his body to adjust.” The boy snapped to it and he was left watching the strangers react to that. “Chris this will be delicate work can you and our guest exchange information so we can see what this situation really is?”</p>
<p>“Sure, Dr. Richards,” He said and motioned for the others to follow him. He wasn’t surprised that all of his team was following along aside from Chad who was helping Reed. He was slightly curious about the world they came form and wondered if it was the one they saved by stopping Chronok.</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>